The film begins/The Equestria Company/The Voyage to Equestria
Here is when our story begins in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) The film says "Walt Disney Pictures, Universal Pictures, Dreamworks Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Warner Bros Pictures, New Line Cinema, MGM Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Tristar Pictures, Sony Pictures Animations, Amblin Entertainment and Legendary Pictures presents:" It shows "A film by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, DisneyToons Studios, Hub Network, Discovery Family Channel and Britt Allcroft:" it shows The Swan Princess title scenery showing the title, "Mumfie's Equestrian Journey". The story begins with Mumfie and his friends beginning to set sail on a voyage to Equestria. Men: Since in sixteen hundred seven We sail the open sea For glory, God and gold And the Equestria Company For the New World is like heaven And we'll all be rich and free Or so we have been told By the Equestria Company So we have been told By the Equestria Company As the scene was shown, Mumife was struggling with his suitcase as Prince Derek had to help him. For glory, God and gold And the Equestria Company During the drumroll, Queen Uberta, Lord Rogers and company went on first. Since the beaches of Virginny There's diamonds like debris There's silver rivers flow And gold you pick right off a tree With a nugget for my Winnie And another one for me And all the rest'll go To the Equestria Company It's glory, God and gold And the Equestria Company With that much excitement, Mumfie couldn't wait until they reach Equestria. Mumfie: John, how far is it to get to Equestria? John Smith: Not as far away as you think, Mumfie. As long you keep track on the course, you'll know where the compass leads you. (to Redfeather) Right, Redfeather? Redfeather: You said it, John. It'll be just like the good'ol days. Scarecrow: I don't know about that. What if the wind points in the wrong direction? Lord Rogers: Not to worry, Scarecrow. The wind is pointing at the same direction as the compass is right now. Goose: Good point, Lord Rogers. I can tell it's gonna be the best time. Eh? Bridget: It is, Goosey. Seeing new worlds wonderful. Jean-Bob: Well, as long as I have time to meet any other royalties like myself. Archimedes: Always complaining about being royalty material, Jean-Bob? Jean-Bob: That's because I am, Archimedes. Then, J. Thaddeus Toad played the violin as the tune continues. Bromley: We'll meet ourselves a Pony Bristle: Or maybe two or three Men: We're stalwart men and bold Of the Equestria Company Mumfie: I can hardly wait to meet Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Derek. Who knows what kind of adventure awaits us there? Prince Derek: You never know, Mumfie. But it'll always be a chance of a lifetime. Men: It's glory, God and gold And the Equestria Company And so, The ship carries on heading straight for Equestria. Category:Opening Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225